Home
by D0omkitty
Summary: This is a Tokka fic :D Sokka is confused about how he feels for Toph, but after a few days he realizes what's been missing. :3
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. The work is purely fictional.

She knew from the beginning that he was that girl's home. Maybe not from the _very _beginning, but the vibrations she felt when they saw each other after so long at the Full Moon Bay ferry station, she knew then. Those quick fluttering beats of his heart as she kissed him and those shallow breaths she took as she neared him. Jealousy, of course, seared through the blind earthbender. Over the past few weeks that they had been together she had developed a crush, puppy love. Some days, when Appa was on the ground and they were walking, she could feel him walk until the end of time. She was aware of every little move he made. Two days before the stupid encounter with Suki, Sokka's heart had raced… around her.

She had been sitting off to the side away from the group, crying. She had let them take Appa away. Those sand benders had the upper hand. If she had just practiced sand bending instead of being bored outside the library's entrance. If she were a stronger, bigger girl maybe then he would still be here. Every night since then she had felt Aang toss and whimper in his sleep. She was the cause for Twinkle Toe's pain because she had lacked the ability to save the tower and save Appa at the same time. Toph picked up a rock and threw it hard out in front of her.

On top of feeling weak, she was constantly observing Sokka with a twisted pit in her stomach whenever he came near. He knees felt ready to give out whenever he called her name. And when they touched she could beam for hours. He was a constant, terrible distraction. She chucked another rock; it hit some tree in the distance. The tears kept streaming down her flushed cheeks. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" she muttered shakily. She was stupid for losing Appa, stupid for hurting Aang and most of all, stupid for liking Sokka. A sudden voice made her gasp.

"Hey Toph, the food is—" He looked at her small form, huddled with her knees against her chest. "What's wrong?" he said quietly. He knew it wasn't good. Toph was the strongest person he had met and she was in tears. Toph shook her head not trusting her voice. She cleared her throat.

"I'll be there soon Snoozles, start with out me." She was doing fine until the last few words. Sokka kneeled down beside her, worried.

"Toph, you can talk to me. Please talk to me." He gently spoke to her with a hand on her back. "Tell me what's going on." At first she was unresponsive, tears falling silently and unwillingly. Then with a broken sob she flung herself into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

"It's all my fault Sokka! I lost Appa! I hurt Aang! If I was a better earthbender maybe he would still be here! I should have been practicing sand bending instead of goofing off and resting. I should have known better, I should have been stronger."

"Stop it, Toph." He hugged her tightly. "It isn't your fault," he whispered to her. "I promise you, it's not your fault. You'll drive yourself crazy like this. You're the toughest girl I know. I know it's hard, but we'll find Appa. I promise." Toph let Sokka's clothes absorb the last of her tears. He smelled like a campfire, making her smile a little.

"Did you burn your clothes starting the fire?" He gasped as if appalled.

"What! I— no! I didn't! Momo made me trip and it wasn't my fault." He was still hugging her while waving his arms erratically. They sat silently after that for a few moments. "You feeling better?" He released her and helped her up. She punched his arm in embarrassment. "Ow! What did I do?" He rubbed his sore arm.

"Don't tell anyone I cried! I don't think I've ever done that before… Let it all out for someone to see. So, thank you." Her face heated up and a blush raced quickly across her face.

"Of course, Toph. I care for you, a lot." Her blush deepened and his heart sped up at his own words. "W-well like a sister!" He said, explaining himself. "Come on, let's go eat." He started walking towards camp. Toph smiled to herself. He was lying about the sister part. She sped up and flicked him as she passed.

"You know what the best thing about seeing with my feet is?" she asked with a smile. "I can feel when someone is lying." Sokka let out a tiny splutter and sat down by the fire. His heart beating in that uneven pace, that her own heart knew so well.

With her here it's like it never happened. He was so happy to see her. Sokka loved that girl, and why not? She was pretty, she could see, and she obviously adored him. Toph could recall the exact moments leading up to her realization.

They were at Serpent's pass walking those stupid travelers across. Sokka and Suki would not stop flirting and being cute with each other. That was when the Fire Nation ship fired at them. With a few simple movements, Toph saved Sokka from harm. Instead of saying 'thanks' or a nice pat on the back, he rushes off to help Suki. Then he was all over her throughout the entire night. She wanted to approach Sokka about the incident earlier, so she went off to find him. Toph felt them before she was within their seeing distance. Sokka was upset and Suki tried to kiss him. Toph was overcome with sadness and jealousy. Though a second later she realized he had refused. He did like her! Suki was old news. Filled with renewed hope Toph went back to her rock tent.

The next morning they were crossing the path. Only one minor problem, there wasn't a rocky path through out the entire crossing. Katara split the water and they could finally pass. Within minutes, the serpent showed up and disrupted her bending. With only milliseconds standing between Toph saving everyone or not being strong enough to keep them from drowning, she twisted her wrists and brought up the column of land. From there Katara made an ice bridge. No way was Toph going anywhere she couldn't feel. Flying was bad enough.

But he spoke. He wanted her to cross the path. With a deep breath Toph moved forward. For Sokka, she would and could do this. She could hear his voice on the other side, guiding her. However moments later the bridged broke sending Toph into the water. She screamed, terrified. Dying was the last thing she wanted. Again she was weak, unable to help herself. Bursting in and out of the water, she heard Sokka yell that he was coming for her. Toph still screamed, but she knew he wouldn't let her drown. Not Snoozles. A hand caught her under the arms as she was sinking and brought her choking body to a warm chest. She couldn't contain herself, "Oh Sokka! You saved me!" After weeks of pent up feelings she kissed the soft cheek, pouring all of her emotion into it. All of a sudden Suki's voice rang in her ear.

"Actually it's me." It didn't matter what she said, Toph wasn't listening. She had kissed _Suki. _

"Oh… Well... hehe…You can go ahead and let me drown now…" she mumbled embarrassed. Now Suki knew she was the other girl. If they kept traveling together it would be really awkward for the three of them.

Hours had passed since the incident with Suki. Toph had left Sokka alone. After all, Suki seemed to really like him. Walking around, She over heard the two. Suki was leaving and had just apologized for the previous night. Toph couldn't help the pride of winning swelling in her chest. Then as soon as it had arrived, it deflated. They were kissing. Sokka pushed Suki against the wall and kept kissing her with a passion she knew would never be hers. Toph slowly walked back to camp.

"What's up with you? A baby was just born! Be happy!" smiled Aang enthusiastically. Toph shrugged at him.

"I'm just tired." She walked away from him and set up her rock tent.

With that, Toph centered herself. She had to bury these feelings. Sokka was in love with a girl she couldn't compete with. With a deep breath she let only one tear slide down her cheeks. _No more tears. Not for Sokka._ Though they had what seemed to her to be moments throughout their journey, Toph always kept Suki in mind. It didn't matter how close she and him were getting, it wasn't right.

After the invasion, she decided to move away from the group. She would miss Katara, Aang and even Zuko. She had said good bye to them in the Jasmine Dragon. Sokka and Suki were on a date that evening. It was better that way. Toph didn't think she could leave him. After saying good bye to everyone, Toph went for a small walk through Ba Sing Se alone, remembering the times spent fighting the war, until a familiar pair of feet came marching along in front of her.

"You were just going to leave?" He was angry. She didn't mean to make him so mad. "Without saying anything to me?" He was hurt too. This is exactly what Toph had been trying to avoid. "Why are you leaving?"

"Why does it matter? I've done my job here, might as well get a move on." She said bluntly and without emotion. Toph felt Sokka flinch at her words.

"I don't want you to go…" He shifted uneasily.

"What are you saying Snoozles? You're all shifty." She said with a forced annoyed tone.

"If you go, I can't…" He took a breath. "I can't protect you." Toph gave a curt laugh. He wanted to protect her? From what? Dying? Getting hurt? Sokka hurt her every second he spent with Suki.

"From what Snoozles? _Fire benders_?" she teased.

"From everything." He said quietly. "Back on that Fire Nation air ship, before Suki saved us… you remember?" she nodded. "Well… you were just dangling there and our grips were failing us. I kept thinking about how sad this world would be without you. I promised myself that if we survived, I'd protect you with all of my being. If you go, I can't be sure what will happen to you. You don't have to go. Stay with Suki and I!" He suggested.

"You want me to stay with Suki." She asked flatly. Sokka gave her a confused look. Then with a rush of emotion it seemed to click for him. "I'm wasting my time here. I don't need any protection. Especially yours. We aren't even friends. Good bye Sokka. I hope you have your happily ever after with your Suki." Toph nearly spat her name. She turned and left Sokka standing there. As if on cue, the sky began to release a heavy down pour. The rain effectively covered Toph's tears as she abandoned the man she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. The work is purely fictional.

_She turned and left Sokka standing there. As if on cue, the sky began to release a heavy down pour. The rain effectively covered Toph's tears as she abandoned the man she loved._

Years later, Toph was inside her stone house searching. She built her home with a few movements and had paid workers to move in furniture, letting her mother decorate. Toph had visited the Bei Fong mansion near Gaoling village. Her mother was incredibly relieved to see her. Her father on the other hand, refused to acknowledge her. Although her relationship with her mother strengthened, Toph declined the offer to live at home. A few miles from the village, she built the small stone house.

"I am the greatest earthbender the world has ever known!" she yelled with irritation. "You have to do what I say! Now get out of my house!" The tiny meadow vole merely squeaked in response, scurrying about the house. By now Toph would have used earth bending to kick it out of her house, but she hadn't spoken to anyone in a few months. It was nice to speak. "Fine then." She grumbled. "You can stay, but stay out of my dried fish!" she warned. Toph felt vibrations and she paused. Someone was walking towards her door. Her brow furrowed in confusion. No one ever came to visit her, besides it was almost dusk. She marched over to the door and flung it open.

Shifting her feet she began getting a rough idea of a broad shouldered man who was at least a foot taller than her. The footsteps seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place them. Behind her she heard she heard several squeaks. Whipping around, she felt multiple meadow voles.

"Oh no, no, no! I let only one of you stay! You hear me? Out! Shoo!" The meadow voles stared vacantly at her. "I'll say this one more time…" she growled through clenched teeth. "Get out or I'll crush you!"

"Uh…" The deep voice was so familiar that Toph turned around and crossed her arms almost angrily.

"Who in the hell are you?" she demanded.

"I'm selling vacuums, ma'am. I'm really good at cleaning dirt!" The man said stupidly. Toph glared.

"Seriously? Get out of here." She pointed to where she thought the village was.

"Toph it's me! You're a pretty hard girl to find." Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. A smile lit up her face as she hugged the man.

"Twinkle Toes! It's been so long!" He hugged her back and laughed. When they let go he looked at the meadow voles.

"Nice pets!" Toph rolled her eyes.

"You want some food? How long are you staying? I haven't had company in forever it seems." She motioned for him to enter her home.

"Actually Toph I have to talk to you really fast."

"Oh." She looked down, trying not to seem disappointed. "Uhm so what's up?"

"I need you to come with me to Ba Sing Se." She immediately shook her head in refusal. That city was a terrible with all its rules and regulations. "It's Sokka." She stopped and closed her eyes, willing the twisted pit in her stomach to go away. "He's very sick and no one seems to know how to cure the illness." His voice was quiet and full of anguish. "But he's been asking for you recently. So will you come?"

"Of course! Let's go." She began walking out of the house. Her was mind twisted up and sick with thoughts of a dying Sokka. So much so that she didn't realize Aang's rapid heartbeat and stiff movements. "Where's Appa?"

Flying on the bison gave Toph flashbacks of the adventures and trials they had all gone through. Her eyes started watering up and she began to sniffle. Aang looked back at her. His eyes widening as he saw her crying in the saddle. He winced and went back to looking at the sky in front of him. She was going to murder him.

They arrived an hour later at Sokka's home in the city. Toph had stopped sniffling as Appa landed on the ground. She began going over different scenarios in her mind. In a few he was awake but weak. In others he was in a coma. If he was awake how would they even talk? They had left on such a bad note. She instantly regretted leaving the way she did. Toph's breathing began to slowly turn into a hyperventilation until she heard his voice. When the annoyed yell left his lips, her breathing stopped and her heart beat erratically in her chest like a crazy leopard bat from hell.

"Katara, stop it! I don't want to lie down!" He said in his cute annoyed pout. "I feel fine! Really! Why are you acting so strange?" Toph couldn't contain herself from leaping out of Appa's saddle and on to the ground. The vibrations she got from Sokka sent her heart into rapid contractions. He wasn't dead! He didn't even sound sickly. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

"Sokka!" She yelled, her voice cracking. She sprinted over to him arms open wide. Toph was surprised when his arms locked tightly around her waist. He was much taller than before, where she had only grown less than three inches. "You're not in a coma!" She exclaimed trying not to sob. "I thought you were going to die! Aang said you were so sick." She buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Calm down, I'm fine." Sokka laughed. "It's really good to see you again Toph." He let her go and she released him. An awkward silence grew between them until Toph realized that she had just been lied to. All of these feelings for Sokka that had been repressed bubbled up causing Toph's eyes to glisten with unshed tears. Blush stained her cheeks. She must look so stupid. Sokka rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "So…"

"So you aren't dying?"

"Uh not that I'm aware of…"

"Then uh…" Toph's cheeks burned hotter. "I'll just be going." She began inching away, until Sokka grabbed her wrist.

"No! Don't leave!" He paused, searching for a way to cover up his action. "Uh. Stay. For the uh wedding!"

"Wedding?" she asked tilting her head. An old sadness burdened her eyes, one he used to see every day. "You and Suki, huh?" Her voice sounded strained.

"No. Me and Suki have been done for a while. It's Aang and Katara. He proposed a couple months ago."

"I don't even have a place to stay, Snoozles." He smiled at the old nickname.

"Stay at my place. With me."

"Just you? No hooker girlfriend?"

"Ha ha, very funny." He said mockingly.

"I don't know…"

"Please!" He gave her his best puppy dog look, his lower lip quivering.

"You know I'm blind right." He made a 'oh yeahhh' sound. A tiny laugh slipped out of her lips. He laughed and pointed at her.

"You laughed! I win, you're staying!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward his home. Sokka beamed as they entered the small home. "Just so you know, we have to share a bathroom…" he looked at her for a reaction. When he got nothing he shrugged and brought her to an empty bedroom. "Welcome to your new room!" Sokka continued dragging her around the house as a tour. But what she didn't realize is that the entire time she had been in contact with him, his heart was dancing in his chest.

"Thanks for letting me stay. Where's Aang and Katara?"

"My guess is that they're hiding." Toph's brow furrowed.

"Why?" Sokka shrugged in response.

"Probably because Aang tricked you into coming here. He must've figured that the only way of getting you over here is to tell you someone is dying."

"I would have come for the wedding!" she said defensively.

"You've just been gone for so long. No one knew where you were. We thought it was because you didn't want to be around anyone anymore." He glanced at her. "Knowing you, you wouldn't have shown up unless I was dying. Which is why he said it."

"Really now?" she said irritated. "And why would you assume that?"

"Because me and you have a special kind of relationship. We just get each other. Plain and simple. Though some days I'd like to think that you would come visit without me being on my death bed…" When Toph didn't say anything, Sokka continued. "It's why I still live here and not the Southern Water Tribe. I hoped one day you'd show up. I'm almost disappointed you didn't come sooner." Toph knew she had hurt him by leaving, but he didn't have to go on and on about. Hearing this was too much. She took her hand out of his and walked out the door.

"Aang!" She yelled. Feeling the ground for his vibrations she walked towards Appa. "Aang come here!"

"Where are you going?" Sokka said watching her from the door way.

"I'm going home Sokka. I shouldn't have come."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. The work is purely fictional.

"_Where are you going?" Sokka said watching her from the door way._

"_I'm going home Sokka. I shouldn't have come."_

She shook her head. "Aang!" she called again. Sokka walked over to her with a frown. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't go. Please." He sounded so sad. Toph yelled at nothing in particular, trying to vent her swirling emotions. She stormed into Sokka's house and into the room he provided. She slammed the door and sat on the bed. _What am I doing here…? _A gentle knock assaulted the door.

"Toph I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it was my fault. I'm just a little overwhelmed with my up and down emotions right now, I thought you were on your death bed. Just give me some time alone. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright… but one more thing!" Toph growled at him through the door. "Am I allowed to be your friend again? Since Suki is gone?" She cracked a smile.

"Well… yea…"

"Good." Toph breathed out as his foot steps left the door.

What on earth was she doing? Toph lay down on the soft mattress. It smelled like him. The whole house smelled _just_ like him. She was seventeen now, but she felt so much older, ancient even. But for some reason it seemed as if her crush had never actually gone. Over the years Toph taught herself to not think about him, to keep busy with training or cleaning or cooking. It was like all that building around her heart was destroyed in an instant.

"Well Toph," she whispered to herself. "This is exactly what you would have wanted all those years ago. So now you're just laying here? He's out there right now! Waiting for you!" She sighed. There was no way she could go out there. There was no way! A low growl came from her stomach. "Damn…" She cursed quietly. It had been hours since she last ate anything. She felt the ground for vibrations… nothing. Slowly she got up and snuck out of her room. She began making her way to what she assumed was the kitchen, based on Sokka's earlier tour.

Toph stretched out her hand in front of her face. Dried meat or fish had to be around here somewhere. She stubbed her toe on the table while moving forward. "Ow!" She yelped silently, cradling her foot. She cautiously found a chair and sat down. Only a light chuckle from behind her alerted his presence.

"I don't have any food." He smiled at her. Nearly five years had past since he had seen her. She hadn't grown much taller, but she filled out into a lovely woman. Her face had lost the baby fat he was used to. She looked older, especially in her clouded eyes. Her hair was no longer in the giant bun, but hung loosely to her small of her back. She also looked a lot cleaner. "Wanna go out?" He said smiling at her.

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"Out to eat?"

"Oh. Ha yea… that sounds nice. Where to Snoozles?"

They had been seated for a few minutes before the server came around. After ordering Toph and Sokka began catching up. Sokka couldn't help but stare at Toph. It was a good thing she was blind. He smiled at her as she spoke. Meanwhile Toph was shifting her feet every so often to get a good look at Sokka and to feel his heart. That was one of the most missed things about him. No matter what, feeling it beat let her relax.

"So how long have you been living at that place?"

"Since Suki left." He watched her face carefully for any hints to what she was feeling. "So I guess a few months now."

"Oh." There were so many questions she wanted to ask. Are you okay? Why did she leave? Did you find someone else? Did she find someone else? Do you still talk to her? When did you last see her? "So how do you like it?" she managed to remain calm and breathe. Seeing nothing, Sokka answered her question.

"It's pretty nice I guess, I miss the Southern Water Tribe, but this place is growing on me. What about you? Where do you live? I'm surprised Aang found you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I figured you have to live somewhere. Or do you just camp around?"

"No, I knew that, but why were you surprised?" He was silent for a bit. She started playing with her hands, knowing she had just stumbled onto a touchy subject.

"I uh…" He scratched the back of his neck. "I looked for you. Everywhere." He let out a long breath. She blushed. "So where have you been Toph, master of stealth?" He joked. Toph gave a slight smile.

"I'm a few miles from the village I had grown up at, Gaoling." Sokka gaped.

"I must've checked there like five times! Your mom said she hadn't seen you!"

"I told her to lie about anyone who asked about me. Sorry about that. I just wanted to be left alone for a few months… but then it turned into a year, then a few years… Time was just going by so fast. I couldn't keep up with it I guess." The server came with their dishes. As he left they picked up their conversation.

"Yeah I know what you mean. After you left, the days seemed to blur together…" Sokka trailed off. They entered another silence with Sokka wrapped up in his thoughts.

"So when are you gonna tell me what happened?" she asked quietly reaching a hand over and touching Sokka's.

"She left." His voice cracked. "Remember Haru? Well he and his suspicious moustache did a great job of stealing her heart. She said I changed, that I wasn't the same anymore. I wasn't _fun_." He said bitterly. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Toph. You don't need to hear this." She shook her head.

"You can tell me anything Snoozles." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you out."

"Well you're here now. And I do need a favor…" he paused. "Go to Katara's wedding as my date." He announced. She all but choked on her food. Coughing she managed to squeezing out her response.

"You want to go with me?" Her eyes were wide in disbelief. He was asking her to be his date! She felt his heart race beautifully.

"If you're okay with that… It's just we haven't seen each other in so long and I don't know why I'm asking. It's been strange not seeing you everyday and now you're here, so I thought I'd just ask because I—" Toph cut him off.

"Sokka you're rambling. I'll go with you. Calm down." She laughed.

"You will?" It was his turn to be surprised. "Well that's awesome!"

"Anyways, when's this wedding?" Toph asked, now picking at her food, to nervous to eat in front of him. It was ridicules. She couldn't get herself to pick up the fish and eat it. She had eaten things in front of Sokka before. Why was it so different now? _Because he asked you out dummy!_ Toph shook her head slightly. Getting her hopes up was too much to handle.

"About a week from now, we're leaving on Appa tomorrow."

"Then why did you give me a tour of the house as if we'd be staying there for awhile?"

"You think I'm gonna let you disappear again?" he smiled in triumph and continued. "Anyways, it's going to be held in the Southern Water Tribe. Aang thought Katara might appreciate it." Toph nodded in approval of Aang's decision. "Everyone is going to be there, all our friends." Sokka laughed. "Even Zuko! He's going to be so cold!" Toph grinned, but it slid away slowly. Sokka stared wondering what had happened.

"_Everyone _is going to be there?" Sokka kept quiet. "Even Suki? Will you be alright? It sounded like she hurt you…"

"Pssh! I'm a man. And men don't get hurt, we only… give… hurt." He struggled to make sense of exactly what he was saying. Toph smiled deviously.

"We should pretend to be together." Sokka eyed her curiously. "We can be really obnoxious and couple-y and annoy the crap out of her, you know, since you _give hurt_." She mocked, acting all burly. Sokka smiled. Toph always knew what to say and what to do. They just understood each other in a way that he had really missed. He didn't have to be all nervous around her. Sokka already knew Toph wouldn't judge him.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea!" He exclaimed loudly, getting looks from nearby patrons. Toph smiled. She would get to act like Sokka's girlfriend! Just this afternoon, she was so lonely she was yelling at meadow voles. Now she was in the company of this amazing man that she'd dreamt of. Sokka stood up and put some copper pieces on the table. He held out his arm to Toph.

"My lady," he offered in a snooty voice. Toph put her hand to her mouth in mock flattery and took it.

"Why thank you kind, sir!" she replied in an equally prissy voice. The two laughed and began to walk back to Sokka's place. Sokka breathed the night in deeply. It was spring and an addicting sweetness filled the air, the sweetness of life and beauty. There was a gentle breeze and the night was still warm. Above the two, the moon, not quite full, showered its soft light down upon them as if in approval.

"I love this." He said casually, putting his hands behind his head.

"Love what?"

"Just walking like this with you. It's so easy. How long has it been since we've just walked like this? I remember we used to do it all the time before we first reached this city." He looked at Toph. "Why did it stop?" Her face fell a bit. The sadness was back again, the one he had see every day before she left.

"Because we were busy Sokka." She said shortly. "Almost six years…"

"You kept track?" He asked, incredulous.

"You're not the only one who liked these walks, Snoozles." She punched his arm and smiled. "We could start them up again if you want?" Sokka beamed and nodded vigorously.

"I'd like that…" He grabbed her hand and started pulling her to a cart. "Toph look at these bags!" He ogled the bags for a split second before looking at her and wincing. She was signaling to her eyes. "Right my bad… well! This one is black with some really cool looking bones, and this one is green and gold!" He gasped finding another bag. "This one could hold all my stuff!" He hugged it tightly. Toph smiled. Same old Sokka.

"Why don't you get it?" she offered.

"No I can't. I have too many bags. Unless this is the last one…"

"Yeah get it and after, we can find you some pretty make up and platform shoes!" she joked, laughing at him. Sokka glared at her tiny form.

"Fine I won't get the bag!" He said, throwing his arms up in defeat. A smile sprung on his face and before he could help himself he gave the offer. "How about I buy you something? Materials." Toph raised her eyebrows.

"Ooh materials? It's what I've always wanted!" she said sarcastically.

"It's to make our togetherness look more real I can make you a necklace." Her heart skipped a beat. "What do you say?"

"A promise necklace?" Toph said slowly. Sokka laughed freely.

"No, an engagement one."

"I thought the guy was supposed to give it on the sixteenth birthday." She said numbly.

"Well that's only traditional. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her along, missing the searing blush on Toph's cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. The work is purely fictional.

"_A promise necklace?" Toph said slowly. Sokka laughed freely._

"_No, an engagement one."_

"_I thought the guy was supposed to give it on the sixteenth birthday." She said numbly._

"_Well that's only traditional. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her along, missing the searing blush on Toph's cheeks._

Sokka and Toph entered his house laughing hysterically. They spent the better part of the night tripping people while being incognito. Sokka had his arm around her shoulder, trying not to fall over.

"Toph!" he exclaimed, laughing again. "That last girl thought," he broke down laughing again. "She thought it was her husband! I have never seen someone get slapped so hard!" He exclaimed. Toph laughed along with him.

"To be honest I feel a little bad." She giggled. "But I would have loved to see his expression!" Sokka wiped a tear from his eye.

"You're amazing Toph, I really missed you." He said absent mindedly. She blushed hard and caught her toe on his rug. With a small squeak she stumbled onto the floor, with Sokka landing on top of her. She blushed even redder as his chest touched hers. She silently gave thanks to the darkness covering them. Sokka laughed again.

"You're so good, you tripped yourself!" He laughed, sending vibrations through Toph giving her the clearest mold of his face she had ever felt. He was so perfect. She could feel his breath on her cheek, his face, his lips, so close to hers. Sokka pressed his forehead to hers reveling in how he could be himself no matter what. "Thank you, Toph." His whispered to her nearly silently. For a second Toph thought he would kiss her. _Do it, Snoozles! Do it! _She begged in her mind. He smiled and rolled off her, lying next to the blind girl. She tried not to pout.

"How old are you now?" He asked with curiosity. "I'm twenty."

"I know, I celebrated your birthday even though you weren't with me." She confessed quietly. He glanced at her with a content look. _So thoughtful… _Sokka thought to himself. "I'm seventeen."

"Well that's not bad! We're only a year off. Besides I'm sure if it really caused problems you could pretend to be sixteen." She smiled at him. Sokka took a deep breath and laced his fingers through hers. Toph could feel the easy beats in Sokka's heart.

"What are you doing?" She asked referring to their hands.

"We're best friends, Toph. I can't hold your hand?" She gave a coy smile and leaned over to punch his arm. "Ow!" He complained.

"Of course you can Snoozles. It's good practice anyways." Toph closed her eyes as she let Sokka rub her hand with his thumb. This was nice. Lying here with him, after all this time felt so natural. Sokka turned his head to look at her. _We could always practice kissing…_ he thought jokingly to himself. Except at the thought of kissing his heart sped up and his stomach clenched nervously. She turned her head and unknowingly made eye contact with Sokka, sending another wave of nervous stomach clenching through him. "Why are you staring?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not!" He lied, looking forward again. Blush now stained his cheeks as he attempted to not think about her and him kissing.

"Are too!" she smiled. The two were silent for several minutes. "I like this. Just lying here… It feels like home with you."

"You used to do this at home?"

"That's not what I meant…" She paused, thinking over her next comment. "Sometimes home isn't a house or even a place at all," She explained. "Sometimes home is where you are with the person you feel most comfortable with." She held her breath waiting for him to jump up accusing her of being in love, or worst, jumping up and leaving.

"Yeah…" he said thoughtfully. "I know what you mean. This place isn't my home. It's a house, and I live here, but you're right." He squeezed her hand, wondering who his home was with. Sure Sokka loved Suki with all his heart, but with Toph he didn't have to try, he could relax and go with the flow. The blue-eyed warrior gave a long yawn and began to doze off. Soon soft snores rose from his sleeping figure.

"Sokka?" Toph asked. "Sokka!" she said louder. No response.

He was such a heavy sleeper. Toph tried to get up but he had a firm grip on her hand. Slowly she touched his chest, feeling the muscles under his shirt. With a gentle smile, she carefully laid her head down on his chest. She sighed deeply and began to slowly drift off, using his snores as her own lullaby. Sokka opened one eye at the girl curled up on his chest, still fake snoring. He had woken up after the second 'Sokka', but wanted to see if she would leave to her room. It had been five terribly long blank years. With her around it was the life was forcefully pumped back into him. Even though they had parted so terribly with yelling, the two picked back up like she had been here the whole time.

"You're my home too, Toph." He mumbled; sleep starting to take hold once again.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. The work is purely fictional.

"_You're my home too, Toph." He mumbled; sleep starting to take hold once again._

Sokka stretched painfully in the morning. The floor had done terrible things to his back. With a groan he leaned over and kissed the woman sleeping at his side as he had done every morning for nearly five years. He touched her lips fleetingly with his own, feeling an electric shock tingle down his spine. Well that was different.

"Good morning Su—Toph!" He yelled. Her eyes shot open to see Sokka hovering over her. She screamed.

"Where am I?" she demanded squirming under him. "Get out of my house!"

"Toph, you're at my house! Remember?" He replied letting her sit up. Toph paused a moment.

"Oh yeah, you were dying. Then we went out to eat." Sokka gave a small laugh. His heart flapped around his heart like a dying cobradove. Had he just kissed Toph? Did she remember? He reached up to touch his lips, trying to remember how his felt against hers. A goofy grin spread out lazily across his face. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah…" he mumbled.

"Your heart is beating like really fast." Hers was too. Right before she was fully awake, she felt a distinct pressure on her lips. She'd never been kissed before, so she couldn't be sure. It was probably part of her dream anyways.

"No it's not." He denied quickly. Sokka yawned and stretched again. "My floor is _so _uncomfortable!" He complained, glaring at the flat surface beneath him.

"I feel fine." Now he glared at her.

"Well you had my soft chest the entire night! If I had your soft chest, I'm sure I'd sleep well too!" An awkward silence fell over them as Sokka attempted to put Toph's chest out of his mind. The five years had done well there. Sokka shook his head. Toph's eyes widened. She hadn't thought much of her girlish figure, but now she was wondering if her chest was big or small by a guy's standard. Realizing that things couldn't get much more awkward he asked a simple question. "Toph, have you ever been kissed?"

"What?" Her eyes widened. "No! I mean yes!" she paused and sighed. "Actually, no." Sokka was wrong. Not only was there awkwardness, but now a heavy dose of sexual tension rose between them. Sokka could imagine his next move.

_Stepping to her quickly he would loom over Toph sexily. She would gaze up in her innocence, unaware of his intentions. He would grab her chin and bring it up. "Well Toph," His voice would drip with sex. "Let me be the first." Then he would lean down and crush their lips together with years of passion._

Sokka shook his head. _Years_ of passion? Where did that come from? How could he be thinking of Toph this way? "Oh… I see…"

"Wanna be my first Snoozles?" She joked trying to relieve the tension. It failed miserably. Part of Sokka wanted to say yes and spring into Sexy Sokka Mode. But a bigger part wanted to say no. He was afraid of the new, yet somehow old, desire for his best friend. Sokka took a deep breath. He had stolen Toph's first kiss without meaning to. _It was a simple mistake_, he argued with himself. Aang managed to choose that moment to burst into Sokka's house like he owned the place.

"Toph!" He yelled happily. "You stayed! Well done Sokka!" The three started to talk, but in the back of his mind, Tiny Sokka leaped with joy. _Best mistake ever._ The thought came unwillingly as he glanced at Toph. "Toph you have some food on your face." Laughed Aang. He picked the small piece of meat off her face. "What did you eat? Cow Hippo?" He joked. Toph gasped.

"Uhm… yeah." She lied. Sokka stiffened. He was the one who had the cow hippo last night. Toph cleared her throat. "So are we going to the Southern Water Tribe or what?"

"Yeah! You're gonna love it Sokka! It looks a bit more like the Northern Water Tribe, since Fire Nation troops aren't capturing the water benders." Aang smiled, unbeknownst to the sky rocketing tension between them.

"I need to pack!" Announced Sokka suddenly. "You guys go to Appa, I'll there shortly." He inched away. Aang shrugged and started walking out of Sokka's house. Toph didn't move.

"I'll help him real fast." Toph turned around and marched over to Sokka's room. She slid in the room and slammed the door. He cried out in surprise. "Care to explain Snoozles?" She ground out between her teeth. Sokka sat on his bed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said lightly.

"I ate fish last night. You had the real meat!" She accused loudly.

"So what are you saying?"

"Did you kiss me last night?" Her voice was quiet in the suffocating silence around them. Sokka rubbed the back of his head trying to figure a way out of this.

"Nope, I did not kiss you last night." He said punctually. Toph sighed in confusion. He wasn't lying, but he didn't seem to be telling the whole truth.

"Sokka…" she started but turned away from him. "You know I don't like when I'm lied to." She began to open the door.

"Wait!" He stood and grabbed her arm. "I'm not lying I didn't kiss you last night… but," Toph smiled to herself deviously. The guilt trips always worked on Sokka. "This morning, on accident I leaned over and kissed you…" Toph's smile dropped from her face instantly.

"Accident?" Toph didn't understand. She faced him and looked at where she thought his face was.

"When I was with Suki, I'd kiss her good morning. And I was so groggy that I made a mistake." The word _mistake_ lingered on his lips. He didn't want it to be a mistake, or that's what he thought was happening. He didn't quite understand how he felt for Toph. All he knew was he wanted to kiss her again. To see if something would click. Slowly, almost unwillingly, he lowered his face to hers. Toph could feel his breath on her lips. Aang opened the door.

"You guys—" Aang's eyes widened. "Am I interrupting something?" Sokka straightened up quickly and started spluttering for an excuse. Toph blushed and smiled.

"You caught us!" She said playfully. "Me and Sokka are _intimate_." Toph hit herself mentally. Did she have to say intimate? What about we're dating or we're together?

"What?" Sokka and Aang exclaimed together. Sokka regained his composure and put an arm around Toph.

"You heard her! We are together. In fact we've been in love since the beginning but only now we're realizing." He smiled at Toph. But what he said didn't feel like a lie. Aang on the other hand, pouted.

"Damn. I owe Zuko twenty silver pieces." Now it was Toph's turn to be confused.

"You bet on us, Twinkle Toes?" She questioned. Aang turned and started walking. His foot steps were light and careful as always. He looked back and grinned at the two.

"Yea, he always thought you two had a thing." Aang laughed. "We all thought it was farfetched, but look at you guys now! Actually he thought that's why you left all those years ago, because of Sokka and Suki. Guess he was right." Sokka looked at Toph with worried eyes. "That's why I said Sokka was on his death bed, I didn't know how else to make you come back with me."

"Is that why you left?" Sokka questioned her with concern. Toph merely shrugged and walked after Aang. She didn't want to remember why she left. It wasn't something she particularly liked to think about. Sokka sighed and walked after her. He laced his fingers through her hand. Whatever he felt for Toph, it was good. He didn't want it to end, quite so soon. "I'm glad you came back Toph. We can talk about why you left another time. Just promise to stick around long enough to tell me." She nodded.

"I promise." She didn't understand what exactly was going on between her and Sokka, but it was good. It was home. Somehow she ended up back here with Sokka, clinging to his arm, like the love sick little girl she used to be.

The trip over had been relatively short. As they approached it was nearly night, the moon rising in the sky. Toph had never been to the poles. She wasn't prepared for the blistering cold. Heat and dehydration she could deal with. At least she could almost see out there. Here there was nothing but snow, which she couldn't get a vibration out of even if she wanted to. Appa landed smoothly, his feet crunching on the fresh snow under him. Aang jumped off of his friend and touched down so softly he didn't leave a footstep. Sokka attempted to get out of the saddle gracefully, but tripped unceremoniously, his foot getting caught on the bag he brought with him. With a strangled yell he fell face first into the snow. Toph and Aang laughed hysterically at his failed attempt.

"Okay Toph, let's see you try!" He said grumpily. Toph raised an eyebrow and smiled. She crossed her arms defiantly.

"I'll actually stay up here and watch the wedding with Appa; we have some catching up to do anyways." She grinned at the two.

"Come on Toph," Aang said. "It's not so bad. Sokka can be your seeing-eye warrior!" With an annoyed huff Toph slid down Appa's tail and into the snow. Her bare feet made contact with the ice and immediately shivers ran up and down her back. Trying to contain the increasing need to shiver, she gave the guys a quick smile. Fortunately, Sokka noticed.

"Oh no, no. You will wear boots here! You can take them off inside or something. It's too cold out here. You're feet are going to freeze." He reach over and picked her up with ease. She struggled violently for a few seconds, before settling down, knowing he was right. Aang beamed at his best friends.

"Aw!" He cooed. "Sokka does care!" Toph blushed madly.

"Shut up Twinkle Toes. Snoozles get me somewhere warm!" she complained in a demanding voice. Sokka smiled and complied.

Aang led the two through the doors and into a grand hall. The walls were high and decorated with weapons, crafts, and paintings. The icy floor was covered with a thick, plush blue carpet. Sokka let Toph down and took her hand. The carpet was ridiculously good at not picking up vibrations. She pulled Sokka's arm and he picked her up again. The carpet was freezing.

"Aang is the whole temple in plush?" she complained.

"Well kind of… plush and ice! " He laughed with a big grin. The three continued walking. Aang had never been so happy. He was surrounded with friends and his beautiful, soon to be, wife. He thanked the spirits that he was now taller than his bride. He didn't like that first year where he was so short.

Sokka stiffened and almost stopped walking, his heart skipping a beat. Toph was about to ask why when she understood. Her distinct voice rang in the air. Sokka held Toph closer like she was his life line. They were together for five years. Five long solid years. But she had left. Sokka tried to keep the sadness from his eyes, except he didn't know how.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. The work is purely fictional.

_They were together for five years. Five long solid years. But she had left. Sokka tried to keep the sadness from his eyes, except he didn't know how._

"Snoozles," Toph began quietly. "You can do this. It's okay to feel hurt. You aren't alone." Sokka took a deep breath and glanced at the young woman in his arms. How had he managed so long with out her? "So put on a big ol' smile for now and we can cry later on, alright?" She smiled at him and he smiled back. Toph always knew what to say.

"Fine, but I get to use your shirt as a tissue." Toph rolled her eyes. Toph didn't seem to notice that the air was warmer here along with ground. Sokka did, but he didn't feel like letting her go. She was his only defense from running to Suki. So he just kept her in his arms, it wasn't like she weighed much. Granted, when she found out he might get a bruise. _Totally worth it… _he thought with a grin. They rounded the corner to find Suki and Haru in the middle of an argument. It ended immediately as Suki saw Sokka. Her eyes then shot to Toph.

"Wow..." She said with wide eyes. "You actually came!" Suki said with excitement. Toph tried to smile to mask her grimace. "And you," Suki addressed Sokka. "Are actually out of that house. Nice to see you, Sokka." He hated how she said his name, the way it slid off her tongue.

"Yea well Toph here is a miracle worker." He did his best to smile. She looked at Toph for a spilt second before grabbing Haru's hand. Sensing the tension this time Aang motioned for them all to continue walking.

"The dining room is this way. Suki, you and Haru are welcome to join us." He offered. Toph glared over to where Aang's voice was coming from. The five of them moved over into the next room. Once there Aang threw a pouch at Zuko, who was chatting coolly with Mai. Zuko stood up in confusion. He held up the pouch.

"What's this?"

Aang smiled widely. "You were right about Toph and Sokka. They fooled us all!" He announced to basically the entire room. Katara, who was trying to drink, sprayed it all over the floor in shock and started coughing. Aang rushed over. Zuko stared at the two and slowly smiled in triumph.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed. He crossed his arms and smirked. Sokka rolled his eyes and set Toph on the ground. She smiled and held Sokka's hand, not missing the flutter in his heart. Katara's eyes narrowed. The waterbender marched up to the two.

"So you're going out then? Like _together_?" she questioned. Without hesitation Toph answered.

"Yes we are Katara." She said rather smugly. Katara looked at her brother.

"Prove it. Kiss her." She commanded. Toph's face fell for a second. No way was Sokka going to kiss her. But much to her surprise, he lifted her chin and kissed her. The room went silent. It lasted a good three seconds. For Toph it was over too soon.

"See? We're together. We're going to our room because I need to unpack my bag." Sokka strode off dragging Toph behind him. When they were finally alone he let out a deep breath. They were in a secluded hallway with a big window looking over the snow. The moon shone brightly through the glass.

"You kissed me!" her voice was a cross of shock and maybe anger.

"Well it's not like you stopped me."

"How could I? You stole it from me! In fact you stole two of them from me." Toph she shouted. Sokka _kissed _her! The thought of it swirled and danced in her mind.

"Fine then! Take them back!" He growled at her. His eyes widened at what he just implied. A steady blush flooded her cheeks. Sokka saw the pale skin turn red. The tension from earlier lit up stronger than it had been. He could still feel her on his lips. She was tender and sweet despite her rough personality.

"You don't really mean that…" She turned her head from him. Sokka took her chin and guided it to face him again.

"Well maybe I do mean it…I want to try something…" He tilted her head up and slowly inched forward. Sokka paused before touching her lips again. Toph stood perfectly still, not wanting to shatter the moment. The moon shone down on them and Sokka could have sworn he saw he lost love smiling down at Toph and him. He moved forward and connected their lips lightly. Electricity ran up both of their spines from the contact. Sokka moved a hand to her waist and pulled her closer. Toph almost let herself into the kiss but then pushed away.

"Sokka…" she whispered almost panting. The kiss had gone on longer than they both realized. "What are we doing?"

"Having fun." He moved forward and kissed her again. She loved the way his lips felt against hers. She leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss him more. Sokka put his arms around her waist as Toph put her arms around her neck. He pulled back and smiled at her. The moon light cast shadows on her face and it took his breath away. "Thank you… For being here. I really missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too Sokka…"

"Let's go. They're probably wondering where we went.

Sokka and Toph made it back to the room. Everyone acted normal. There was dinner with jokes and sarcasm. After was a quick desert of ice-cream and a bit of entertainment when Zuko got a brain freeze. The large group mingled until it was late. Then Toph and Sokka were shown to their room. Exhausted, they both collapsed on the bed, Toph resting on Sokka. It had been the most perfect night of Toph's life. She was in good company and was with the man she had fallen in love with. A happily ever after moment.

The moment continued all the way until the wedding reception. The wedding itself was beautiful. The color scheme of white and pale blue looked elegant. Katara's dress was long and flowy. Aang had never seen a more beautiful sight. She gracefully made her way down to the alter, guided by Hakoda. As their lips met everyone in the crowd yelled and cheered. Katara had found her home and happily ever after in the arms of her only love, Aang. It made Toph wonder if she could have that same happiness.

It took only three hours for her to believe otherwise. At the reception, Sokka danced and spoke with Toph. He kissed her a few times and always held her hand. Fortunately Toph wasn't blind the entire time. The dance floor was made out of stone. She could feel all her friends dancing and having fun, all except for Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen. Sokka had gone to the bar and back to her several times. The last time he went over to get yet another drink, he didn't come back. She was about to call for him when Haru blocked her way.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. The work is purely fictional.

_The last time he went over to get yet another drink, he didn't come back. She was about to call for him when Haru blocked her way._

"Let's dance Toph." He smiled down and took her hand. Not seeing any harm she followed him and danced. She attempted to let herself flow with the music, but she couldn't help but try to feel for Sokka.

"Haru, have you seen Sokka?" she asked over the smooth melody.

"I think he went this way. Come on." He took her hand and led Toph into a secluded hallway. She went form seeing to blind again as the stepped on cushy carpet. Haru tugged her along until she was suddenly pushed up into a wall.

"Haru! What the hell?" She asked angrily. She heard a curtain close around them. "Haru, I want to go back to dancing."

"So Toph," Haru asked smoothly, ignoring her request. "Have you ever licked a lamp post in the winter?" He was beginning to get uncomfortably close. She, the greatest earthbender in the world, felt like a cornered meadow vole. She could feel his alcohol tainted breath on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said trying to back up, but failing. A door down the hall opened, spilling in light.

"Haru? Are you in here?" It was Suki. Cursing under his breath he abandoned his advance on Toph. He walked quickly down the hall. Toph let out a sigh of relief. She allowed herself to sit down and breathe. This was the only time she'd ever actually thank Suki. "There you are! You're uhm father was looking for you outside." Toph could hear the slurs she was trying to prevent. Haru seemed to take no notice.

"Really?" He questioned curiously. "I wonder what he could want…" She heard Haru leave, but strangely Suki did not tag after him.

"Sokka! He's gone! No one's in here!" She could hear the delighted smile in her hushed voice. Sokka stumbled in, laughing quietly like a buffoon. She could make out their quiet giggles and Sokka's slurs. Toph shook her head as she realized what was happening. She moved to leave, but the heard the sloppy sounds of kissing and the ruffled noises of discarded clothing. A choked sob slipped past her lips almost silently. Sokka stopped moving and told Suki to put her shirt back on.

"There is a rat!" He exclaimed. Toph couldn't help the next tearless sob "Ah-ha!" Sokka ripped away the covering that Haru had pulled around Toph and himself. He saw her there, the lights dim. Suki bounded over to him in her drunken movements.

"Sokka!" she whispered. "That's no rat! It's the blind girl!" She pointed at Toph and laughed. "The one you we're _dating_." She put air quotes around the word. Sokka laughed but not as hard as Suki. She was surprisingly light weight compared to him. Toph shook her head, the anger building. She felt so stupid. This was a bad idea; she knew that back in Ba Sing Se, but she didn't think it would be this bad. She was a joke to Sokka. A girl he could kiss and hold hands with whenever he was feeling lonely. Just a tool. He didn't care about her.

"Toph…" His eyebrows rose. "I didn't expect you here… What were you…" He trailed off. Hadn't Haru just come out of here?

"I was being harassed by that idiot earthbender." She muttered darkly. Sokka squinted at her. Suki yawned and tried pulling Sokka to the corner they were in. He waved her off absently.

"Toph… What's wrong? You look like you're about to cry." He tried to clear his mind. She was obviously upset. "Did he touch you?" He asked dangerously. Toph shook her head. Sokka cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Then what the hell Toph? You're so up and down!" He complained. Toph bit her lip to keep the tears in.

"Tell Sokka hoyou're feelin' cause then we can go do sexxxy things. But not you. You can't come." Sokka gave a short glare to Suki. Her eyes were half lidded and she was swaying.

"You aren't helping." Sokka moved forward and tried to grab her hand, but she turned away from him vehemently. She stared at the ground attempting to blink away the tears.

"Hey Sokka you wanna hear why I left those years ago?" Her words dripped with venom. Sokka threw up his arms impatiently.

"Yes, Toph! I've asked you a bazillion times!" He sounded exasperated. Toph gave a bitter smile and a short harsh laugh. The tears weren't going away and her anger began to fade into depression.

"Remember, when we were dangling off that Fire Nation air ship, Sokka…?" He nodded vigorously, trying to concentrate. She paused trying not to let tears slip out. "You were the only thing I could see, the only thing I could feel! You became my entire world. Your heart beating so rapidly was the only thing I knew in those few moments." Her voice broke. "I thought I would never feel you again, and that scared me more than death. I didn't want to be without you Sokka! Can't you get that through your thick meathead?" Immediately, Sokka began to sober up as guilt coursed through him. She was yelling now, angry. "You said you wanted to protect me! But the only one I've ever truly need protection from was you!" Toph flung her meteorite bracelet toward a window in the wall beside her, hoping to hit it. Fortunately it shattered, leaving an opening. She leapt out and landed roughly on the soft snow outside. Without caring she began to run, once again leaving behind the man she loved.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. The work is purely fictional.

_She leapt out and landed roughly on the soft snow outside. Without caring she began to run, once again leaving behind the man she loved._

"Toph!" Sokka ran to the opening yelling her name, the buzzed haze still clouding his mind. Suki was close behind, looking worried. The explosion had obviously made quick work of the alcohol in her body. Toph hadn't run far, but the thick snow drifting down made it hard to spot her.

"Sokka, we have to go after her! She could freeze!" She looked close to tears.

"No, Suki you stay here. I'll get her. I know the terrain better than you." Sokka was about to jump out, but Suki stopped him. They looked at each other and a connection was made. His eyes searched hers desperately. Sokka closed his slowly, it wasn't there. His home wasn't with Suki. Toph was where he belonged. It took tears, anger, sadness, a few kisses, an angry outburst, and five years of missing her for Sokka to truly understand what exactly it meant to be home. "I'm sorry Suki…" He said slowly. "But Toph is my home." Suki shook her head uncomprehending what it was he was saying. "I need her. So go back to Haru, please." Tears gathered in her eyes, but she understood. He loved her, but was in love with Toph. That fact didn't matter to her. As Sokka moved to leave she intervened again.

"No, Sokka. It was always you and me! What you have with her isn't real. I'm real, I'm here. She ran from you! Can't you see that? Or are you the blind one?" Suki felt guilty with the last statement, but she felt so selfish all of a sudden. She really wanted to make out with him again. Sokka shook her off.

"She ran from me because I broke her heart… again." Sokka felt disgusted with himself. He had ruined something pure and beautiful. He jumped out of the gaping hole and into the white darkness that swirled outside.

Toph couldn't stop the tears pouring from her blind eyes. She had never felt so alone, even when she was back at home before she met Sokka. This intense loneliness vibrated through her chest with raged sobs. She kept moving her legs forward, though she didn't know how she was doing. She couldn't feel her feet anymore. The ground was so cold. The wind bit her cheeks painfully. Out here on this ice she was truly blind. It didn't matter anymore. She didn't want to see anymore, didn't want to feel. Finally Toph tripped and fell into the soft cotton below. Her sobs grew louder and more heart wrenching. How could he do that to her? _Because you don't mean anything to him_,she answered painfully.

She was so cold. She almost wanted to try to get back but then she would have to face him. She couldn't do that. So instead she curled into a ball, hugging her knees. The snow's rough assault began to lessen, the storm was blowing over. _Spirits help me. I don't' want to do this anymore… _Toph cried slowly. The snow had stopped, but she was nearly covered. She didn't have the strength to move. Above her the sky was clear and the moon full.

"Please do not cry…" A female voice whispered softly. And for the first time in Toph's life she saw light. Coming from it was a woman with the palest hair. It was long and flowed around her in wavy strands. Her dress was very similar to her hair, long, white and flowy. Her skin was tan and her eyes were a pristine blue. Somehow Toph knew all of this. She knew what was blue and what was white. Her lips formed the question, but she had no voice left to speak. _How…?_

"I am the moon spirit, Yue. I have watched you for sometime now. Years I believe, but time moves so fast when one is a spirit." Her smile was motherly and kind. "Please come with me Toph, I wish to show you someone." The spirit extended her hand. Hesitantly Toph reached up and took it. Then it happened, she saw everything. The snow, the sky, the moon, all of it. She also saw her small body covered in snow.

"Is that me?" Her voice was strangely hollow.

"Yes, do not be afraid." Yue commented, smiling. Toph's hand still in hers she began to lead them, floating, away from Toph's body.

"Am I dead?" Toph felt so detached from everything. However, her eyes kept gazing around, drinking in the beauty of the world.

"No… not yet, but you are so close. That is why I am able to bring you to my world. Once upon a time Toph, my home lie within the heart of a boy. Soon after, he was in danger and I had to protect him. I had to protect everyone. So I gave my life to save my home. I became the moon and he's never been the same since. He feels as though he didn't protect me, but that is not true. It is not home if you are not willing to sacrifice everything to save it. At the time he didn't understand." She paused. "Do you understand?"

"That's so sad. But you don't sound sad. You say it like it was unavoidable."

"We all have our places in this world. You never truly realize it until you're where you're supposed to be. Being this spirit is my place Toph. It was always meant to be." Yue stopped moving and looked down. Beneath her a man was struggling to run through the knee high snow. Toph looked at him intently. His brown hair was tied back, but messy. Just like Yue, he was tan and his eyes were blue. However, they were darker, dare she say more beautiful. "Watch this man closely Toph."

"Why?" She didn't see the point. "He looks… sad." She said staring curiously.

"Do you see how he struggles through the snow?" It was true, his expression although sad was one of great strain. "Do you see how he fights?" She paused a moment. "Do you understand why he fights?" Toph shook her head. The man made her sad, but she didn't know why. He seemed to be screaming something. Was it important? Toph floated down to him. The man was looking frantically around him as he moved. Tears danced down his cheeks and past his smooth jaw line. Toph touched her own cheek to find tears there as well. _He makes my heart hurt… _she thought miserably. "He fights to save his home." Yue said taking her hand once again, leading her away from the man.

"Wait!" She protested. "I'm not ready! Who is he? Please tell me." Her now seeing eyes searched the man's. For a split second their eyes met and he stopped moving, stopped screaming. In that instant he could sense her.

"Toph!" The man screamed, reaching out only to find empty air. Yue kept pulling Toph even though she struggled against the unbreakable hold. Then her world began to grow dim and cold. Darkness filled her vision once again. She was again back in her body, unable to move. Tears managed to flood out of her closed eyes, the warmth a welcome comfort.

Sokka had been searching for hours without success. He couldn't stop the salty tears from coming. He had felt her. Physically felt her presence, though only for an second. He kept yelled her name, until finally he dropped to his knees.

_You are so close, do not give up yet_, Yue's voice filled his mind. _She needs you Sokka. Do not let her down. _

With a gasp he forced his body to get up and move forward. Moments later, he saw the lump in the snow. She was completely covered. With a cry he ran to her the best he could. She was only thirty minutes from a small abandoned one roomed hut on the outskirts of the village. With the last of his strength he picked her up in his arms and carried her to it.

Once inside, Sokka laid her down on a bundle of old skins and set to work on making a fire. He hadn't checked her for a heartbeat or a breath. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't find one. I didn't even want to imagine. He sat there staring at her closed eyes. She was so pale, her lips blue. Despite everything she was beautiful. Her dark hair framed her face perfectly. Sokka got up and walked over to Toph. _Please be breathing…_ he thought desperately. He slowly pulled off his glove and pressed his fingers to her icy neck. A slow steady beat throbbed against his finger. With a surge of energy he pulled off her shirt and pants, leaving the undergarments in place. He quickly unzipped his jacket and hugged her, willing his body heat to seep into her.

"Please Toph." He whispered. "Don't leave me again…" Sokka sat there with Toph shivering violently in his jacket. With a grunt he moved Toph again and took off his shirt. Bare-chested he brought her to his heated flesh. The contact made his hair stand on end. Ever so slowly her shivering stopped as she began to warm up. Smiling sleepily he let himself drift into a pleasant sleep, holding her to him.

Sokka woke the next morning before Toph. He kissed her forehead. The fire he had made was only embers. He sat there waiting for her to finally wake. His back had a nasty kink in it but it didn't matter anymore. Toph was okay. It made him smile. After a few minutes of relishing the feeling of her against his bare chest she made a small movement.

With a tired groan, Toph wiggled in Sokka's arms trying to get more comfortable. "Stupid bed…" She mumbled, irritated. With a gasp she sat up with wide eyes. "Yue!" Sokka stared at her in shock. How did she know about Yue?

"Toph?" His voice made her freeze. Her heart pounded in her chest. _This… is Sokka's naked chest… and… _she felt her body for her clothes, _and I have nothing but my underwear on! _With a tiny strangled sound, Toph tried to scrambled out of his arms. Sokka wasn't having any of that. "No stop. You will quit moving right now!" Toph froze at the anger in his voice.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. The work is purely fictional.

"_No stop. You will quit moving right now!" Toph froze at the anger in his voice._

"Sokka… What..?" Her voice was hoarse from last night. He couldn't help the feeling from rising to his lips. He didn't plan at yelling at her, but he could do nothing to stop it.

"How could you just run off like that? How could you put me through that? I was so worried Toph!" Sokka's voice was booming in the small hut. "You can't do shit like this! You can't just get up and leave me!" A spark of rage ignited Toph into a fury. She jumped out of his arms trying to walk. She fell, hard, her legs were like jell-o. Sokka made a move to help her.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed at him. "Go back to that bitch Suki! I hate her and I hate you! Didn't I make it clear?"

"You made it clear you didn't want to be without me!" He said loudly. Toph shook her head miserably.

"No, no, no… You don't get it. You and Suki… You belong with her. I've known that for so long. What I've been doing with you, it's wrong. She's your home. So go there." She broke down into tiny sobs, attempting to crawl away from him. However she went the wrong way and ended up moving farther into the hut.

"Toph…" He moved closer to her.

"Go to her!" She demanded furiously, her voice breaking into a scream. She was so tired and she felt weak. Sokka took her wrist and tugged Toph to him forcefully so she landed in his lap. "Stop. Stop. Stop. No more. I don't want to feel this way anymore." She moaned with a deep sadness.

"Toph, listen to me very carefully." He waited until her crying had mostly subsided. "You are my home. Just you. And I can't lose you. I've already lost my home once." He said brokenly. Sokka buried his face in her hair. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Yesterday… you were searching for me?" Sokka nodded, happy she wasn't crying. "So…" she paused. "So you were fighting against the snow for your home?" Sokka looked dawn at her unsure as to wear this was going. As soon as he told her she was his home, he was positive the kissing and happiness would begin. This was just confusing.

"Yea… You could say that…"

"Then it was you… Toph tilted her head up at him. "Sokka your eyes are so blue." She smiled tenderly at him remembering her journey in the spirit world.

"What? You can see now?" He asked his eyes wide in disbelief.

"No… but she let me see you. You were so sad…" She reached up and touched his face. Sokka stilled and stared at her trying to find the answer to his question in her soft green eyes.

"Was it Yue…?" He whispered. Toph smiled at her memory and sniffled.

"Yea… She's beautiful. She knows what it's like to lose a home. She said something like it's not home unless you're willing to give up everything for it. Did you know she gave up her own life to save him? She told me a story about the boy who was her home… The story was so sad, Sokka…" she sighed. "She told me that the boy thought he couldn't protect her. But he was wrong. She had to leave. It was her place in this world to become the moon." A tear landed on her forehead. "Sokka?" More drops landed on her face. A soft whimper slid from his throat.

"She let me save you…" _I didn't know that I was her home… _His shoulders began to shake and his lower lip quivered. Toph could only imagine the sadness within his troubled soul.

"I don't understand…"

"It's nothing. I'm just so glad you're okay." Sokka said trying to smile. The tears kept rolling down his cheeks. He knew there was something beautiful between Yue and himself, but he had never really known how deep it ran. Yet, without Toph he would have never understood what it meant to be home. "Thank you…" He breathed to them both. He opened his eyes and without any further hesitation, he kissed her. Toph kissed back with a passion that had been stewing since he hit her head with the championship belt. This was it. This was the kiss she had been waiting for all these years. Sokka probed her lower lip with his tongue. Toph parted her lips and they kissed deeper. Toph drew back first, a little out of breath. Sokka gave a euphoric laugh.

"Wow…" She managed to squeak out. She could feel the heat in her cheeks spread down to her neck.

"You know what," Sokka began with a sly smile. "I like this new sensitive Toph. I can kiss you whenever I want now and _not _get hit after." With a growl Toph whacked his shoulder. "Hey! I said I liked the sensitive you!" Toph smiled and hit him again for good measure.

"That's for making out with Suki." She hit him once more. "And that's for taking off her shirt." Sokka smiled at her. She smiled too, except it dropped flat in only a few moments. "Sokka…?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm in my underwear…"

"And don't you look good."

"Sokka!" She yelled and hit him upside the head.

"Stop hitting me!" He paused and frowned at her. "I was entering my Sexy Sokka Mode." Toph burst out laughing. He glared at her and crossed his arms over his bare chest. Toph became quiet, making Sokka lower his arms.

"I know I don't usually care about this… but… Am I pretty?" She lowered head as if in shame, Yue was gorgeous and she could only imagine Suki's looks. Sokka took her chin and forced her to look at him. She was a mess right now. Her hair was askew, dark circles marred the underneath of her eyes, and her skin was with splotched with red from crying. He kissed her lightly. Despite everything, she was beautiful.

"Yes, and you're more than that. Don't let anyone ever tell you differently. And what about me? Didn't you say I had _amazingly _blue eyes?" He waggled his eyebrows at her. Toph let a smirk grace her lips.

"I only said they were blue." Sokka dropped his look into something flat and annoyed. "But I must say, you're really pretty." Yes, that face would be entering her mind every night. Even though she saw only darkness, when she thought real hard, his face popped up like a beacon of hope and general happiness.

"Pretty?" he whined to her. "But… I'm Sokka the Warrior!" Toph giggled.

"You're Snoozles… but when I say pretty, I mean in a manly way." Sokka put up one arm in victory.

"Yes!"

"Sokka…" She pouted. "What aren't you doing right now?" Sokka cleared his throat and grinned.

"I have no idea." He said, his smile grew along with her irritation. Toph growled and pushed him to the ground. "Whoa there, Toph!" He joked with a laugh.

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" He pulled her down.

She always thought that he belonged with someone else, but as Yue had said, _We all have our places in this world. You never truly realize it until you're where you're supposed to be. _And this… this is where she was supposed to be.

_(: _

_Thanks for hanging on till the end. This story was a blast to write and your reviews really kept me going. Thanks 3_


	10. Hey Everyone!

Hey everyone!

It's been a while, but I've found inspiration for a new story. It follows the gaang on a quest to stop Azula. It centers around Tokka, and zutara with a tad bit of kataang. Each chapter is based loosely on a Maroon 5 song. Each of their albums is going to be a story. So this'll be a long one if you want to take that ride with me (: First Chapter is up. Just copy " **/s/8362601/1/Songs_About_Jane** " and paste right beside** fanfiction . net**

Thank you to everyone who's enjoyed "Home". I loved writing it and I am glad you did too.

-D0omkitty


End file.
